Sick? Haruhi Sick?
by Otaku Takeshi
Summary: So what happens when Haruhi gets sick in a dumb way but MUST remain to rest in Kyon's house until she could head back home? Let's go ahead and check it out! You'll also find out why this is a Haruhi and Kyon fanfic in the next chapters!
1. Chapter 1 What sleepover?

Haruhi: "NOOO! I DON'T WANT HOT CHOCOLATEEE!!!"

Kyon:"ITS GOOD FOR YOU HARUHI! DRINK IT OR I'LL DO SOMETHING TO YOUR FAVORITE TOY!"

Haruhi:"Kyon....I don't have a favorite-"

Kyon: "SHUT UP AND DRINK!"

Haruhi: "AHHHHH-"

*Pauses screen* So you must be wondering what's happening. The deal is, Haruhi here, got sick. In. My. House. Yup, in my house. If you're wondering why shes in my house, well, actually the whole SOS brigade slept over at MY house. Anyways, the reason why they slept over at my house, and how she got sick.......begins on the last day of school until summer break..

* * *

*Tick, tock, tick, tock* The clock was ticking for the last bell of the day. *Tick, tock* Haruhi was silent. For you, that might not be the end of the world, but for me....*Ding dong*

Haruhi: "KYOOOONNNN!!!!"

The end of the world IS on my shoulders.

Haruhi: "COME. HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Haruhi said in an evil, weird, scary way.

Kyon: "And why should I?"

Haruhi: "BECAUSE IF YOU WON'T, YOU WILL SUFFER."

Kyon: "I'll take the consequences tha-"

Haruhi grabbed my tie and literally dragged me to the Brigade room. Soon, we were there. Of course we would be there in less than 5 minutes if the crazy minded brigade chief dragged you and literally choked you too.

Haruhi: "We're here!!!!!!" Haruhi slammed the door open.

*cricket sound* No one was there yet. Not the smiling Itsuki (darn you!), not the book reading Nagato Yuki, not even the angel Mikuru was there

Kyon: "Oh look, the window's open, at least SOMEONE would hear you torturing a poor fellow like me."

Haruhi: "Shut up." Haruhi let go of my tie and closed the door.

Haruhi: "Where IS everyone?"

Suddenly, the door opened.

Itsuki: "Sorry we are late." That grinning idiot smiled.

Mikuru: "Ah! Yes....so-sorry."

Yuki: ".........."

It was the rest of the crew members.

Haruhi: "Ahh!" Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi: " I can't wait to sleep over with you guys at Kyon's house!"

Kyon: "Wha- WHAT?!" I was shocked like always.

Haruhi: "What? You didn't recieve the letter I gave you?"

Kyon: "What letter?!?! You mean...Yuki, Itsuki and Mikuru recieved that letter?! "

Haruhi: "Oh you didn't? Well! The sleepover is tomorrow!"

Kyon: "HUH?! TOMORROW?! I'M GONNA SPEND THE WHOLE NIGHT WITH YOU GUYS?!"

Haruhi: "Yup! Remember when I asked you if your parents are out tomorrow? You said yes, so...I just told the whole brigade!! We'll be there tomorrow morning! Besides! everyone is packed up and ready to go! Right everyone?!"

Mikuru: "Y- yes! I have my clothes at home already!"

Itsuki: "Of course I remembered!"

Yuki: "Yes."

*Silence* Yuki! You just stole the whole excitment coming from them!

Haruhi: ".........Alright!!! That's all for today! Let's get ready to ROCK'N ROLL THIS NIGHT!!! I borrowed a guitar!"

Kyon: "WHAT?! But, but-"

Haruhi: "It's tomorrow morning? I know! BUT! We're just gonna spend the night at a room I booked at a hotel! But Itsuki paid for that so its all good!"

Itsuki smiled. Darn you Haruhi! Darn you Itsuki!!!! Mostly its on Itsuki! The night is going to be long with Haruhi there....*sigh* Especially when I'm going to be with all of them for the whole day tomorrow.......I wonder if theres a possiblity for this weekend to end according to Haruhi........

* * *

A/N: This is all for now! I'll say an advanced sorry now. Because I might take a looong time making the next chapter! So at least I hope you guys enjoyed this part! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Night at The Hotel!

Ahh.....Home. Going home after school is the best place to be to rest and stay away from Haruhi. Except when you think about what's going to happen tonight. So it might not look that bad to you. But to me.....it's going to be a crazy night....with Haruhi....with Itsuki (I still hate you) Yuki and Mikuru. Well mostly Haruhi is the one that will make this night be awkward and tiring. I guess you guys are still waiting for the part how Haruhi got sick......well you'll see it when we get there.

Kyon's Sister: "Kyon! Where ya' going?"

Kyon: "I'm going to a faraway land called Happy Land."

Kyon's Sister: "Can't I come?!"

Kyon: "No."

Kyon's Sister: "Come on!!!"

Kyon: "If you WON'T come. This year Santa will give even more presents than he usually does."

My sister's face was covered with sparkles as I left the room. I rathered chuckled as I had a text message in my cellphone. The message was from Haruhi of course. She said she would give the address at some time she left. The message said "Kyon! Instead of giving you the address....I'm going to give you a riddle!" AGHHH!!! HARUHI!!!! "....joke! Instead of giving you the address.....just go to the regular cafe we always go to and be there before 7:30 (at night) or I'll give you a PENALTY." .....................What a nice closing sentence...it might just give an old lady a heart attack according to your text. Anyway. I looked at the time and saw it was..............7:27?!?! I think too much and also give too much time to the person that's typing this story!

And so I biked to the cafe and arrived at 7:34. Yay. I opened the door and found Haruhi (what a surprise) in a jacket...pants...and all that regular stuff humans wear.

Haruhi: "You're LATE! PENALTY!!! Itsuki! Give him a penalty!!"

Kyon: "Now Itsuki is giving me a penalty?"

Haruhi: "On MY orders! Just wear that and we'll be on our way to the hotel!"

Itsuki handed me a armband that says "PENALTY". And apparently I had to wear that everytime in public. At least I don't have to get whiplashed everytime I walk. So we head on to the bikes with....the armband on.

Kyon: "There's only 2?"

Haruhi: "I'll ride on your bike! And Yuki and Mikuru will ride on Itsuki's bike!"

Kyon: "How come you're with me alone? Is it because of your weight?"

Haruhi: "NO! It's because you might be too slow with 3 passengers on your bike!"

Kyon: "Why don't you just add 2 people then?"

Haruhi: ".......we- well..." 

Haruhi was awkwardly silent after that.

Itsuki: "Uh- 2 passengers are ok Kyon! Well Haruhi! Shouldn't we go now?"

Haruhi: "O- of course! Kyon! Kick on it!"

We started to go ahead and biked to the hotel. Itsuki knew the way to the hotel so I just followed them. Haruhi was silent for the whole ride...Could it be that....no! Mikuru was never the problem of Haruhi! Was she? 

Haruhi turned back to her old self when we when inside our room.

Haruhi: "Okay! We're gonna have to wake up at 6:00 in the morning tomorrow to go to Kyon's house and spend the whole night! Let's make this night last long at least!"

*face palm* I was right. It WAS going to be a long night....so I'll just skip the whole part where we go crazy and all that. And just tell you what happened. We found a karaoke and sang. After that we had a pillow fight and Haruhi accidentally threw the pillow to my face and it was memory foam so it was partly hard and I found myself having one eye closed for a while. We nearly stayed up until midnight until I found Haruhi falling asleep. It was the end of the night. We all slept in our beds. But since there was only a total of 4 beds in our own rooms I slept on the ground in Haruhi's room. At least I had a blanket and the floor was a carpet. I slept pretty well that night.

* * *

Haruhi: "WAKE UP EVERYONE!!!!!!"

Mikuru: "Kyuuuu..."

Kyon: "What the- Haruhi! *yawn* It's not even 6:00 yet! It's 4 in the morning!"

Haruhi: "I found a telescope we could rent for the hour and look at alien planets!"

Once I noticed...the telescope was there at the window ready to look for......planets from another world or whatever Haruhi said. Itsuki and Yuki entered the room and found Haruhi looking at the telescope.

Haruhi: "Itsuki! How do you focus this thing?!"

Itsuki focused the telescope and found a glow in the distance.

Itsuki: "What? What's this?"

Haruhi glanced over in the telescope.

Haruhi: "THAT'S PROBABLY AN ALIEN SIGNAL!! Let's hurry up to the rooftop and see what it is!"

What? Alien? Signal? I looked over at Yuki and she didn't nod or anything. That must be something else that IS in this world. I noticed that Haruhi wasn't anywhere. And she also left her jacket.

Kyon: "HARUHI! YOUR JACKET!!! I'm going to the rooftop!"

Itsuki: "We're coming too." 

When we were upstairs we found Haruhi looking over.

Haruhi: "Where is it?"

Kyon: "It's probably that firefly that's glowing."

Haruhi: "Firefly?! I came all the way up here to- Ah chu."

Yeah....this was the reason why Haruhi here got a cold..boring isn't it? You're also getting close to part I left on. With taking care of her and all that.

Kyon: "Haruhi! Here's your jacket! You left it in the room."

Haruhi: "*Ah chu* I'm perfectly fine Kyon! No need to worry!"

Kyon: "No need to worry?! You're already "ah chu"ing your way to the sickness! Put it on now!"

Haruhi: "Eh...*puts jacket on*"

Yuki: "We should go now."

Kyon: "Okay. Haruhi...at least change your pants to something outside when we go in the room."

Haruhi: "Fine....."

We headed on to my house after we dressed up and packed our stuff. Even if there wasn't traffic my house was far away from the hotel. We got there at 7:45 in the morning and left the hotel around 5:30. And so....we arrived.

* * *

Itsuki: "Me. Mikuru and Yuki will get some breakfast. You guys just stay here."

Kyon: "Ok...Yuki can use my bike."

So they left. When I looked around and in my sister's room she wasn't there. 'They probably left early....'

Kyon: "Haruhi. You should lie down. Go in my room upstairs."

Haruhi: "I'm fine Kyon! I just-" 

Haruhi fell down. So this is where I left off right? The flashback currently stops at this moment.

Kyon: "HARUHI!!!!"

* * *

A/N: That's all for this chapter! I guess the chapters are turning out pretty good! Anyways! The next chapter is the last one! Reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3 Taking Care Of Haruhi END

I touched her forehead and felt her temperature higher than her body temperature...and it's MUCH higher. Whoever thought that a cold and a fever could go together? Maybe you would. I took her to my room and put her on the bed. And yes I carried her. She wasn't at all heavy. I put the blanket over her like most of you would do if you had a fever.

Haruhi: "Ky- Kyon? Why am I on a bed?"

Kyon: "So you could rest and I could get out of this mess."

Hey! That rhymes!

Haruhi: "I don't- need rest."

Kyon: "Yes...you do. At least stop talking if you don't wanna sleep."

I heard the main door open. They're probably here already.

Itsuki: "We're back!"

Kyon: "Up here!"

I went downstairs to tell them about you know who.

Itsuki: "So...what's the news?"

Kyon: "Fever. I told her to rest."

Itsuki looked at Yuki in a suspicous way. If they knew something....they would tell me. But....what is that something?

Kyon: "I'm going upstairs to give her some food."

Itsuki: "Be careful. ^_^"

Idiot. Whatever they knew...it has something to do with Haruhi. Like always.

Kyon: "Oy..Haruhi! Drink this."

Haruhi: "Hot chocolate?! You think I'm a kid???"

Kyon: "No...."

Maybe a little.

Kyon: "Just drink."

Haruhi: "NOOO!"

Kyon: "Your fever's going up."

My blood pressure is going up.

Haruhi: "NOOO KYON!! I DON'T WANNA-"

I pinched her nose and made her drink it.

Kyon: "You said you didn't want hot chocolate. So I gave you a drink with no taste." 

Haruhi: "hmph."

Kyon: "Now can you at least eat this soup by yourself?"

Haruhi: "And what kind of soup is that?!"

Kyon: "Leftover soup so here!"

I took a spoonful of the soup and tried to make her eat at least one spoon.

Haruhi: "No! Where's the food that Itsuki brought?"

Kyon: "At least take about 5 spoonfuls and I'll give you your precious food."

Haruhi: "..........fine."

I put the spoon in her mouth.

Haruhi: "That tastes weird!!! It's like you put ginger in it!"

Kyon: "I probably did but do you want me to hold your nose again?" 

She said no with her head. Heh...she looked kinda cute dong that. I gave her the last four spoonfuls and also gave her the food they brought. And hopelessly tried to entertain her.

* * *

When I went downstairs to get water the time was 3:31 pm. I took that long? Itsuki was sleeping. Yuki was reading. Mikuru was watching TV. I went back upstairs and peeked at what Haruhi was doing. She was eating the soup that I left. I didn't know she actually liked it! I didn't really like the soup I made myself.

Kyon: "Haruhi?" 

She stopped eating when she saw me walk in.

Kyon: "You feel ok now?"

Haruhi: "Yeah..."

I looked at her bowl and it was nearly empty. I sat in a chair and closed my eyes. Soon....I was asleep. But images repeated in my mind. The images were full of Haruhi. Picture by picture. It was the times that I actually felt happy with her.

Haruhi: "Kyon?" 

I woke up by her voice. The time was 7:54 pm. Wow.

Kyon: "What Haruhi?"

Haruhi: "Do......do you know someone who's last name's Smith?"

I was surprised. She probably thought about that one time.....

Kyon: "NO!! I mean- no. Where did you meet him?"

Haruhi: "Nevermind! Forget I said anything! Ar- aren't you going to get food or something?! For..dinner?"

Kyon: "Yeah......."

I went downstairs and Itsuki was talking to Yuki and Mikuru.

Kyon: "Oy! Aren't you going to get some food?"

Itsuki: "Ah! Kyon! Haruhi said in the letter before that we were going to eat at a restaurant."

What?! 

Kyon: "HARUHI!!"

Haruhi: "Fine!"

Haruhi went downstairs looking the same as always.

Kyon: "Wait! Are you that okay to go out?"

Haruhi: "Of course! Now people! SAME BIKES! Let's gooo!"

Yup. She was the same. After that we headed on to some place that Haruhi suggested and it was the same brand of cafe we always meet at except at a farther place.

Kyon: "Why didn't we just go to the same cafe we always go to?!"

Haruhi: "So we could make the time past and I would torture you more!"

Kyon: "How about Itsuki!?!?"

Haruhi: "He doesn't say anything so he's fine!"

*sigh* Of course we ate the same food at the same cafe at a different place. Then we went back to my house. And went crazy (mostly Haruhi) the whole night away......

* * *

YES!!! Last morning of a Haruhi sleepover! Everyone was packed up and ready to go! HOME. To their own homes.

Haruhi was telling us she was the first one to leave.

Haruhi: "Okay Everyone! I'll see you later if I say so!"

I hope not! Just go home and rest until tomorrow Haruhi! So I could get some rest t-

Haruhi: "Kyon?"

Kyon: "Yes Haruhi?"

Haruhi: "Thanks." She left out the door.

....Haruhi!!?? Are you ill? Are you brain damaged? You said thanks?!?! .................Heh. You're welcome.....Haruhi. Just then! I over heard the other three talking.

Kyon: "What do you mean....wish?"

Yuki: "The data in Haruhi's head which is also her brain. The data in her head asked if she could rearrange the time and make that certain thing happen which is according to you. Kyon.

*cricket sound*

Kyon: "Long version for?"

Itsuki/Mikuru/Yuki: "She merely wished for her to get sick in your house."

..........that's great.

Itsuki: "Didn't you say she was cute at one time though? ^_^"

Idiot. But......it wasn't that bad. I did see some part of her that shined to me. I don't really mind doing that again. As long as I see that part of her personality........again.

* * *

A/N: Long isn't it? I got stuck in the part with John Smith and all that. It got boring in that part until the end. I never really thought of that part....Anyways! Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to review! I'll make some more stories if I think of a good one! Bye!


End file.
